Nethack Mafia
Nethack Mafia was a NuzMafia game hosted by Doesnt. Setup The game is themed after the 1987 procedurally-generated rogue-like game ''Nethack. ''The game revolves around the use of items and unique roles to discourage visiting. Roles Village * Priestess (Cop) * Healer (Nurse) * Rogue (Village Thief) * Archeologist (Santa) * Wizard * Tourist (Villager) Mafia * Wizard of Yendor * Lich (Fabricator) * Cockatrice * Nymph (Thief) * Gnome (Goon) Independent Roles * Kitten Role Modifications * The Priestess can identify Lich items as fake items. * The Healer can unpetrify players. * The Rogue and the Nymph can also give items to players. * The Archeologist and the Lich only visit one player and do not learn alignments when visiting. They also can only give a specific item once. * If the Wizard is holding the Spellbook, it recharges on every 3rd day phase. * The Wizard of Yendor resurrects every 3 phases (day/night/day or night/day/night). * The Cockatrice petrifies any player that visits it without wearing Gloves. Petrification does not kill a player, but it prevents them from communicating with anyone in the game. * The Kitten can only post the word "meow" and cannot use items. No one starts as the Kitten. Items * Leather Gloves: Allows the bearer to visit the Cockatrice without turning to stone. If they kill the cockatrice or are the last person to vote on the cockatrice in a successful lynch, they may choose to acquire the Cockatrice Corpse. The Healer begins play with them. * Stethoscope: A magical item. It may be used once at night to identify a person, learning their role, alignment, status, and inventory. Using this item is a free action; players may use it at the same time as another item or ability. The Healer begins play with it. * Vorpal Blade: A magical item. A powerful sword that goes "snicker-snack", it may be used once during the day to kill another player without revealing the user. It may be discovered by the Archeologist. * Gray Dragon Scale Mail: Magically protective armor. If the holder is lynched or attacked, they will survive at the cost of this item's charge. This does not protect against petrification or thievery. It may be discovered by the Archeologist. * The Platinum Yendorian Express Credit Card: A wondrous artifact. It may be used once to "charge" one magic item, allowing it to be used again. If a Tourist has the Platinum Yendorian Express Credit Card and multiple uncharged magical items, they may use the card to restore all of them at once. Using this item is a free action; it may be used at the same time as another item or action, including an item it is being used to recharge. It may be discovered by the Archeologist. * Gauntlets of Power: A set of gauntlets that imbue their wearer with super-strength. This isn't terribly helpful in a democratic setting like the dungeon, but it does grant the wearer all the effects of the Leather Gloves. It may be discovered by the Archeologist. * Spellbook: A magical item. It contains three spells, but only enough charge to cast one of them. If in the possession of the Wizard or the Wizard of Yendor at the start of the 3rd, 6th, 9th, etc. day, it regains its charge. It may be used at night to cast one of the following spells: ** Magic Missile: Attempts to kill one player. ** Stone to Flesh: Attempts to un-petrify one player. ** Polymorph: Permanently changes one player's role to Cockatrice, Nymph, Gnome, or Kitten at your choice. This removes any special powers (such as the Wizard's recharging, or the Wizard of Yendor's ability to cheat death) but does not remove their inventory or change their alignments. * Hawaiian Shirt: A nice shirt. It has no effect, but a thief may accidentally take it instead of something more valuable. Tourists who start with one will not be told they have it. * Horn of Plenty: A magical item. When used, it produces a random item that was in the possession of a player who is currently dead. * Book of the Dead: A magical item. A sinister tome that grants control over life and death. It may be used once at night to revive any player. * Stormbringer: A sinister, chaotic sword. If used, it will slay its wielder. It appears to be Vorpal Blade to all players except the Priestess and the Lich. It may be given out by the Lich. * Ring of Adornment Mail: A suit of armor made from wedding rings. Shoddily built, it has no use and will not protect its wearer. It appears to be the Gray Dragon Scale Mail to all players except the Priestess and the Lich. It may be given out by the Lich. * Stolen Credit Card: A credit card belonging to a now-dead Tourist. Illegally obtained, it will summon the Keystone Kops to kill whoever tries to use it. It appears to be the Platinum Yendorian Express Credit Card to all players except the Priestess and the Lich. It may be given out by the Lich. * Gauntlets of Fumbling: A set of unhelpful gloves that make the wearer more clumsy. They will lead to the user dropping things, and thus do not provide the protections a normal pair of gloves would. They appear to be the Gauntlets of Power to all players except the Priestess and the Lich. They may be given out by the Lich. * Cockatrice Corpse: An incredibly dangerous weapon. It may only be carried by a player with Leather Gloves or Gauntlets of Power; if the bearer loses them while holding the Cockatrice Corpse, they will immediately be turned to stone. It may be used once at night to turn a player to stone, even if they are wearing gloves. It may be obtained by killing the Cockatrice or a player polymorphed into one. * Looking Glass: An instrument of vanity with no practical use. A thief may accidentally take it instead of something more valuable. * Wand of Death: A magical item. It may be used once during the day to kill a player. It has no effect on the Lich, as they are already dead. It does not reveal its user. Players Village * Green Dragon (Priestess) * EeveeFTW (Healer) * Taustin17 (Rogue) * carrotchipper (Archeologist) * SpectrumPanda (Wizard) * Toyotasomi no Miko, Nimbostratus, Badnik96, LightHelco, Zaazaa0, JL_muserwolves, Serranade, hobohunter, pluslefan, psychic (Villager) subs for psychic D6 Mafia * Mattelonian (Wizard of Yendor) * Trev (Lich) * Clockenstein (Cockatrice) * Beelzebuddy (Nymph) * Rhetco (Gnome) Gameplay Night 1 Green Dragon opts to visit Clockenstein, which results in his petrification. EeveeFTW visits Beelzebuddy, which prevents Beelze from giving his Looking Glass to LightHelco and reveals Beelze as Mafia to Eevee. Light is the Mafia kill after a suggestion from Trev, who noticed that Light was getting very good at being a leader in previous games and who wants to kill her off before she can become a stronger force in the game. Taustin steals a Hawaiian Shirt from psychic. Day 1 Zaazaa0 suggests that the Rogue claim, saying there aren't many great roles to act as claims. Serranade suggests either the Archeologist or the Rogue claim as well. SpectrumPanda, however, suggests a Priestess claim so that Village can get a D1 lynch, but pluslefan points out that Mafia would just use the Wand of Death to kill the first claim. He then throws suspicion on Panda for not realizing that. EeveeFTW begins the claim process for Rogue - fairly soon, Taustin17 claims Rogue. Panda responds to plusle, saying he forgot about the Wand of Death. As the claiming process draws near, Taustin jokingly asks who the rogue is, despite claiming Rogue earlier. Badnik96 immediately gets suspicious and throws out a vote for Taustin, which Panda advises against. psychic says that they should wait for Green Dragon to claim and then throws suspicion on Badnik for hastily voting to lynch Taustin. Beelze posts in defense of Taustin, saying that his behavior is just how he behaves in every game. Taustin sort-of apologizes and reveals that he used his ability the night before. There is a small spat regarding Taustin's behavior, in which several people tell him that "don't be an asshole" is a core Mafia rule that he is currently breaking, to which Taustin responds by pointing out that he can't say anything without being considered an asshole and that he was just trying to claim Rogue. Badnik withdraws his vote for Taustin and Panda explains to Taustin why people were reacting the way they did over his post. Beelze then tells Taustin not to reveal what he stole to avoid giving information to the Mafia. Taustin thanks Panda and Beelze for their advice. plusle asks if they are still claiming to Taustin despite Green Dragon never claiming. Serranade mentions the possibility of GD being petrified, indicating that he could possibly be the Rogue and that they have methods to unpetrify him with. psychic, mentioning that he PM'd Green Dragon and received no response, tells everyone not to claim to Taustin yet. plusle outlines a few scenarios that could be happening. Behind the scenes, the Mafia realizes that GD is a PR and debate on whether or not to use Rhetco's Wand of Death to kill him and gain the upper hand. Trev pushes for the wand to be used, basing his claim on the knowledge that it would be unrealistic for GD to be anything but the Priestess. The Mafia agrees and the Wand is fired, killing GD. Beelze acknowledges that GD had to be a PR to get petrified, but pushes everyone to claim to Taustin anyway. Eevee, however, argues that Taustin isn't cleared because no one knows what his role is and Taustin could therefore be a counterclaim. He says that the only two PRs who can come forward are the Healer and the Wizard, and he then casts a vote on Beelze for trying to push claims towards an uncleared claim. Beelze responds, saying that it wouldn't be beneficial for Mafia to counterclaim the Rogue. CarrotChipper adds that Taustin's untrustworthiness would make him a poor choice for a CC. Eevee fights back, saying Taustin is expendable and that he would be the type of person to do this anyway - Beelze isn't totally convinced and points out that Taustin is already at danger of getting warnings for playing against his side, meaning that the behavior Eevee suggested is unlikely. Zaa jumps in, claiming that it makes no sense for Mafia to shoot GD if Taustin is Village and questioning Beelze's alignment. He votes for him, saying that he'd like to know whether Beelze is Village or Mafia to establish Taustin's credibility. Serranade points out that they already decided GD was the Rogue and also that Mafia could have shot GD because he was another role. psychic agrees to Zaa's logic, claiming that Taustin's past behavior indicates that he would CC "just because he can" and acknowledging that knowing Beelze's alignment would be beneficial in confirming Taustin's alignment as well, and votes for Beelze. Clock posts a warning that the constant analysis of Taustin's past behavior is verging into the metagaming territory. Carrot eliminates some of the possible roles GD could be, determining that he has to be a PR, that he has to have been petrified, and that he can't be the Wizard. This post puts Mafia on edge, as Carrot comes very close to figuring out their motives behind killing GD, so they decide to kill Carrot during the night phase. Panda points out that nearly everyone claimed not Rogue, so it's highly likely that Green Dragon wasn't the Rogue. Night 2 During the night, Mafia follows through on their plan to kill Carrot. Taustin steals Eevee's gloves. Beelze attempts to steal from Carrot while killing him, but Carrot has no items and Beelze receives nothing. Day 2 Following the announcement of Carrot's death, plusle points out that their reasons for not claiming to Taustin are ridiculous and that everyone needs to claim to him. Serra questions what they should do (and also suspects Eevee), and Beelze responds by saying that nothing that happened yesterday would have happened if Taustin wasn't the only claim. Trev points out that claiming to Taustin will also reveal what GD was and encourages claiming to Taustin as well. Clock accuses Eevee of withholding helpful knowledge and plusle throws suspicion on both Eevee and Panda for their behavior in the previous day phase. Suddenly, Eevee outs himself as the Healer and outs Beelze as Mafia. He then accuses Taustin of being Mafia based Beelze's defense and Taustin's eagerness to collect claims before voting for him. Everybody then votes to lynch Beelze, with Serra mentioning that Taustin and plusle are now both suspicious. Later, Serra mentions that both he and Clock are also suspicious because they accused Eevee earlier. He then asks the Wizard to hit either him, Clock, plusle, or Taustin with the magic missile. plusle defends Taustin by saying that Beelze could simply be trying to ruse Village into thinking Taustin is Mafia and lynching him, thereby ruining their chances of getting organized. He simultaneously accuses Serra of being Mafia and absolves him (and Clock) from accusing Eevee by saying that they had reasonable suspicion regarding Eevee's unwillingness to disclose information. Finally, he reveals that Taustin told him that he stole a Hawaiian shirt from psychic N1. After a bit more confusion, Plusle suddenly posts PMs of the conversation he had with Taustin, hoping to clear up any confusion, and also asking the Wizard to kill him. The PMs (which have since been edited into a text summary as opposed to screenshots) said that Taustin and psychic both claimed that psychic was clear, and that Taustin was now saying that the shirt was stolen from Serra. plusle's post leads to a lot of confusion and discomfort . Serra, in the midst of the chaos, suspects Zaa and Trev for their defense of claiming to the now-suspicious Taustin and Rhetco for his inactivity. Beelze defends all three of them, calling Serra's logic "shaky," and Clock points out that Beelze shouldn't be trusted because he is a confirmed Mafia member. Serra summarizes the day's events in hope of getting everyone back on track. Beelze criticizes Village for the way they treated Taustin D1 and blames the confusion and their disorganization on the way they behaved regarding Taustin being the claim. psychic posts a big analysis of some overlooked posts that make him suspect Badnik, Serra, Panda, and Toyotasomi no Miko. Zaa agrees, further questioning why the Mafia hasn't been killing big-name players like him, Clock, or Panda. Eevee asks for claims, attempting to set up some kind of organization before he dies. Clock responds to Zaa and says that Mafia might have wanted a safe kill to avoid the Healer. plusle revises his list of players who should be killed by the Wizard and mainly suggests killing Panda, who has survived longer than he normally would. Panda defends himself and mentions that he talked with Eevee after claiming and got a better understanding of what happened in the game. Following shitposting galore, Beelze is lynched and is revealed as the nymph. Night 3 Mafia goes for the obvious night kill in Eevee, removing the Healer from the game. Eevee heals Zaa despite knowing that he's going to die. Taustin strangely steals the Horn of Plenty from Toyo. Panda hatches a plan and converts psychic to a Cockatrice, laying a trap for Mafia. Day 3 Taustin throws out a vote for Zaa, but withdraws it after responses from Zaa and plusle. Panda reveals that Eevee told him he suspected Zaa, and Panda speculates that Zaa might be the Cockatrice since GD probably visited a notable player N1 when he got petrified. He then asks Taustin if Eevee told him who he was healing. psychic, in spirte of everyone's response to Taustin's vote, votes for Zaa, saying that revealing his alignment could help answer some questions. Nearly everyone agrees on the lynch and Zaa is killed, revealing him as a tourist. Night 4 Mafia attempts to kill Taustin, but fails to reach a majority due to inactivity of the remaining two Mafia members. Taustin attempts to steal from pluslefan, but he has no items. Panda continues his plan and converts himself into a cockatrice. Day 4 As the only cleared Tourist, psychic assumes a leadership role, citing his previous post as justification. hobo isn't convinced and votes for Badnik because he doesn't want to wait for him to die from inactivity. Trev agrees, arguing that it's too coincidental that Badnik suddenly went inactive at the same time Mafia failed to pull off a night kill. psychic, despite agreeing, states that Badnik will only hinder Mafia with inactivity and that he will probably die from it anyway. Serra returns suddenly and vigorously defends himself, while also asking Taustin to confirm who he stole the shirt from and summarizing the actions taken by every player in the game thus far. Based on his analysis, Serra is most suspicious of Panda, Badnik, and psychic. Trev adds that psychic assumes that Badnik will be inactive for two more phases, which he considers too risky to leave open. Rhetco critiques psychic's reasoning for the Serra lynch as well, saying that referencing previous games is useless to new players who aren't privy to what happened in previous games. Panda defends himself regarding the Zaa lynch and his Wizard suggestions. Tentatively, psychic votes for Badnik over Serra. The rest of Village begins to follow suit. Clock, however, questions the lynch heavily, also saying that it's pointless to lynch Badnik if he's so close to dying from inactivity and asking why Badnik, out of all the inactivity people, is the one to be suggested for the lynch. However, no one furthers the discussion. Badnik is lynched and revealed as a tourist. JL_muserwolves and Mattelonian die from inactivity - JL is a tourist, but Matte is revealed as the Wizard of Yendor. Night 5 Taustin steals from Nimbostratus and gets his Hawaiian shirt. However, Mafia has targeted him for the kill and managed to pull it off this time. Day 5 Despite the Rogue dying, plusle is optimistic and asks if the Tourist with the Horn of Plenty took the Book of the Dead from Matte. Toyo reveals, however, that the Horn was stolen when Eevee died. Reactions vary. psychic starts a lynch on hobo, which village begins to participate in. Following a defense by hobo, Panda, plusle, and Trev. hobo ultimately accepts Panda's defense but votes for Nimbo while encouraging psychic to lynch Serra again. psychic agrees and votes for Serra while also suspecting Nimbo, Trev, and Hobo. Village begins to pile on some votes for Serra, despite some protesting, and Serra is lynched and revealed as a Tourist. Night 6 Mafia decides to kill Panda. The kill is carried out by Trev, who becomes petrified when killing Panda, who morphed himself into a Cockatrice. Day 6 psychic starts a lynch on nimbo immediately, revealing that Panda morphed himself and caught a mafia last night. He sets up a lynch list, with Trev and Clock set as the next victim. The rest of village votes on Nimbo, Gaius subs in for psychic, and Nimbo is lynched and revealed as a Tourist. Night 7 Mafia decides to kill Gaius, but Panda had planned for such an event. Rhetco, who carries out the kill, murders Gaius and is turned into stone. Day 7 With no options left, hobo throws out a vote on Clock. Clock harshly responds and counter-votes for hobo. Desperate from inactivity, Toyo and plusle vote for hobo. Hobo is lynched, revealed as a Tourist, and Mafia is officially declared the winner. Reception The game generally received blase responses. Clock bragged about being the cockatrice, Rhetco pointed out how Village inactivity helped Mafia win despite the odds stacking against them, and Trev made some congratulatory comments to psychic and Panda. Taustin expressed quite a bit of anger about the events of the game and was met with mild criticism regarding his behavior. He ultimately decided the fight wasn't worth it this time and let it go, apologizing with, "I don't actually hate most of you." Trivia * Panda often cites his Polymorphing shenanigans in this game as his best Mafia play to date. * This game was the first Mafia game that Trev participated in. Category:2016 Category:Doesnt Category:Green Dragon Category:EeveeFTW Category:Taustin17 Category:CarrotChipper Category:SpectrumPanda Category:Toyotasomi no Miko Category:Nimbostratus Category:Badnik96 Category:LightHelco Category:Zaazaa0 Category:JL_muserwolves Category:Serranade Category:Hobohunter Category:Pluslefan Category:Psychic Category:Mattelonian Category:Trev Category:Clockenstein Category:Beelzebuddy Category:Rhetco Category:Cop Category:Nurse Category:Thief Category:Santa Category:Wizard Category:Villager Category:Wizard of Yendor Category:Fabricator Category:Cockatrice Category:Goon